Stand by your man
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: From the grave series story 4 Another letter arrives from Jack from beyond the grave this time to Esther


**Stand by your man**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **None

**Rating:- **K

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **Another letter arrives from Jack from beyond the grave this time to Esther

**Author's Note:- **Story four of the From the Grave Series lyrics from Stand by your man by Pasty Cline

Watching as Brian put the lead on the dog and disappeared for his evening walk Esther waited until she was sure he wouldn't come back for something he'd forgotten before lifting the envelope from the drawer in the hall table. When the solicitor had left after delivering Brian's letter he'd given her one of her own saying that Jack had specifically ask that she be given it alone not with Brian.

"Well Jack let's see what words of wisdom you have for me will we?" She said to the empty living room as she sat in the arm chair and put on her glasses.

_Dear Esther,_

_You're probably wondering why I'm writing to you since you know I've already written to Brian and I'm sure you've read his letter, he may be many things but where you're concerned I know he hides nothing. Should I say when he's well he hides nothing. I know how hard it is for you sometimes and maybe I thought a snort note from someone you were in no position to tell to be quiet because the compliments embarrassed you might help._

_Sometimes it's hard to be a woman_

_Giving all your love to just one man_

_No one know better than me that behind ever policeman of our generation there is a wife who spends most of her life praying that her husband will come home alive and maybe more importantly that he will come home the same man he was when he left. Mary was that to me, she was the reason I got up in the morning, the reason I came home at night and when I lost her I thought nothing would ever make me want to go out there and live again but it did. Sandra, U.C.O.S, Brian and Gerry they all brought me back to life and you were part of that too. I know how much you have to put up with and how hard it is at times._

_You'll have bad times_

_And he'll have good times_

_Doing things that you don't understand_

_No one really knows what it's like to live with Brian but you. I think though that over the last decade we got as close a glimpse as anyone is likely to. I know that there are times when you feel like he's gone off the rails again and maybe even worse that he is "too" happy, "too" engrossed in things he finds fascinating and the rest of us find it impossible to understand. Really I wanted to say that as you've worked out by now it is my hope that things are going to change around there and we know however hard he tries Brian will find it hard._

_But if you love him you'll forgive him_

_Even though it's hard to understand_

_Really what I'm trying to say, and I know it doesn't really need saying, is that there are likely to be hard times ahead but you will be able to pull him through. I know like me you have been able to see what has been happening for so long between Sandra and Gerry and I know that you'll be as pleased as I would be if they stop pretending and just get on with it but Brian however much he pretends will find it hard. Again I know it doesn't need saying but bear with him we both know he'll get there in the end._

_And if you love him, be proud of him_

_Cause after all he's just a man_

_When he does get there I know you'll be proud of him as you always are. You'll stand back and give that little half smile that those of us whole know you well know means way to go live you got there. Really Brian is no different from all us men, yes he may be a slightly extreme version of normal masculine insecurities and obsessions but you know he's "normal" in his own way, just like the rest of us._

_Stand by your man give him two arms to cling to_

_And something warm to come to when nights are cold and lonely_

_He's so lucky to have always had you to come home to no matter how bad things have got. You are an amazing women and he's lucky to have you. He may be terrible at showing it but he knows how lucky he is just keep doing what you're doing and look after the team, not just Brian but Sandra and Gerry too. I know you will always be the quiet 5__th__ member of our team and I know that won't change no matter what else does. Don't change and I'll look forward to another one of you fantastic dinners some day when we meet again, till then take care of yourself and them._

_Yours in friendship_

_Jack _

Folding the letter and putting it back in the envelope Esther smiled. When Brian had told her about Jack's plan to go away and die alone she'd thought he was mad. She'd thought he was being cowardly running from the people who cared about him because he couldn't trust them enough to deal with the truth but now she knew it wasn't cowardly but brave. He'd spent the end of his life along but had been thinking about each of them the whole time and now he had a role for each of them to play in his plan to bring Gerry and Sandra together.

"I'll make sure it happens Jack you just watch and tell Mary she'll be the one doing the cooking when we meet again it's been my job for long enough!" She said quietly quickly putting the letter in her pocket as she heard Brain and Scampi return and knew that it was time to go back to life as it should be and wait to see if Sandra and Gerry's letters had as much effect on them and hers and Brian's had on them.


End file.
